A Problem Shinigami
by s.izayoixs.asuka
Summary: Entering the Shinigami Academy by Yamomoto himself, what will Izayoi do? Let's see how he handles the Shinigami life as he have a 'Special Gift'. And maybe meet some girls along the way, starting with a certain purple haired girl and golden-colored eyes... IzayoiXYoruichi. Harem included later on. A girl in a red dress will be in the story...


"Hello, boys and girls all over the world.- Izayoi

This is our story, so be soft on us, okay? - Asuka

"Anyhow, this is what I picture Izayoi to be in Bleach. So, I hope you'll enjoy it. And don't forget to leave a review when you're finish reading it. I like to read what you think about the story in your point of view. So, if there are any grammar errors, just PM our account. And Izayoi-kun will fixed it.- Asuka

"Yeah, don't forget it, okay? - Izayoi

"I forget, you can favorite my Fanfic and follow it, if you want. But it's better that you do all the three things at once. It'll make both of us happy, that you guys and girls like our Fanfic. - Asuka

"Anyway, this was our story to begin with. Remember that, okay? -

"So, I hope you enjoy the story. - Izayoi and Asuka

Ja'ne

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: First Day In the Academy<p>

Somewhere in Soul Society…

"The Human World and the Soul Society will be mine to control…" A figure said with square glasses, as a smirk could be seen on his face. The figure then turn around and disappeared from the darkness, "Soon, it will all be according to plan… Very soon…" He whispers before completely disappearing into the darkness.

Shinigami Academy

"Izayoi, you have to go. You can't skip the first day of going to the Shinigami Academy." A light blonde haired man said to his yawning friend. The man was tall, lean-built man with light skin and gray eyes. His hair is messy and light-blond (almost pale), with strands framing the sides of the face and hanging between his eyes.

He wore consists of a blue under shirt, a white shirt with blue stripes, blue hakama white socks and sandals. There is a circular symbol on both breasts of the outer shirt. This is the emblem of the Shinigami Academy.

"Really, Kisuke? I don't see why I can't skip?" The now named Izayoi said with a yawn, as Kisuke sweatdrop at his friend's behaviour.

Izayoi was a lean-built man with light tan skin and a set of purple eyes. His most distinguished feature was his blonde hair, spiking downwards in all directions. He was a little shorter than Kisuke, reaching at the height of 5'5 while Kisuke was 6'0.

"Why not? Because I'm concerned that you will get expelled from the Academy." Kisuke stated looking at Izayoi.

"Fine. I'll go." Izayoi exclaimed with a sigh, knowing that Yamamoto, which he called old man had entered him to the Academy by his own accord. So, in anyway possibly he can't skip the first day of Academy.

"They'll say that you have to learn Kido, Hoho…" Kisuke was cut off by Izayoi.

"I know, Hakudo and Zanjutsu." Izayoi said as Kisuke nodded, knowing that Izayoi had known about the four major Shinigami combat forms.

"Anyway, I'll see you at the Academy." Izayoi said with a smirk, as he instantly vanished, surprising Kisuke at his speed. Even if he knew Izayoi for the past couple of months from now, he never did truly know him. And judging by the speed that izayoi held, he knew that he was stronger than he appears to be.

"W-wait, up! Izayoi!" Kisuke said as he slump his shoulders, realizing that Izayoi had left him earlier. Knowing that he had less time to get to the Academy, he disappeared with a shunpo.

* * *

><p>"Nice place." Izayoi commented walking along the hallways of the Shinigami Academy. He look through the potraits of previous and current captains of the Gotei 13, paintings of famed influencer of the Soul Society and sculpture of brave warriors served as decorations all over the entire Academy.<p>

Izayoi then look in front of him but before he could, he bumped into someone, causing the said someone to fell to the ground while Izayoi stood his ground, knowing that he sensed the said person bumping into him.

"Watch where you're going!" A feminine voice said annoyed as Izayoi look down at the owner's voice.

"Sorry." Izayoi said as he extends his hand to dark-skinned girl, who look at him with a glare. The girl looked at him and then at his extended hand.

"Don't worry, I won't bite." Izayoi said with a smile, as the girl took his hand, but before she could support herself, she felt an aching pain in her leg.

"Ow… " The purple haired girl said as she grab her leg while she winced at the pain.

"Are you okay?" Izayoi asked as he looked at her pained leg.

"My leg… cram." She said with a single tear casting over her eyes.

"Well, we have to fix it, shouldn't we?" Izayoi asked as he swept the girl of her feet and carried her bridal style in his arms, while the girl squealed in surprise of his action.

"What are you doing?!" The girl asked.

"As I said we have to get you to the infirmary." Izayoi answered as he look at his right. The girl blushed in embarrassment from her position. And she could see that a few people were watching the scene.

"Hold on." Izayoi said as the girl look up at him, as she grip his neck tightly. Suddenly, he dashed through the hallways, knowing where the infirmary is, as he already memorized the outline of the Academy beforehand. Just as he dashed, the people who were watching them, were slightly blown away from Izayoi sheer speed, hitting the walls while they watched at where Izayoi left.

* * *

><p>5 Minutes Later…<p>

"I'll see you later. I've got a boring class to attend to." Izayoi said as he waved his hand at the purple haired girl, before he turns around.

"Wait!" The girl called as Izayoi turns his head around to look at her.

"What's your name?" The girl asked.

"I prefer the beautiful lady with short purple hair and pretty golden eyes, to speak her name." Izayoi said with a sly smirk, as the girl blushed from being called beautiful and the way he described her hair and her golden-colored eyes.

"It's Yoruichi Shihoin." She answered.

"Princess of the Shihoin Clan, huh?" Izayoi asked leaning his face closer to Yoruichi's face, who blushes at the close contact.

"Well, Yoruichi-Hime. The name's Sakamaki Izayoi." He answered back with a smile, as he pulled back his head from hers.

"I should be getting to my class now. I'll see you later." Izayoi stated as he prepared to leave, but before he could Yoruichi grab a hold of his hand, stopping him from leaving. Izayoi turns around to face Yoruichi, who was looking down at the ground.

"T-Thanks." She said looking down with a blush, as Izayoi smiled and grabbed her hand, causing Yoruchi to look at him.

Izayoi knelt down in front of her, as he brought her hand up to his lips, and promptly kissed her knuckles.

"No problem, Yoruichi-Hime." Izayoi said as Yoruichi blushed at the contact of Izayoi's lips on her hand. Izayoi then pulled back his kiss, and stood up to look at her, while Yoruichi pulled back her hand and hugged it to her chest.

"Bye, Yoruichi." Izayoi said with a smile, as he turns around and left the infirmary.

"Bye, Sakamaki Izayoi…" The Shihouin Princess said looking at her kissed hand, as a smile appeared on her face.

* * *

><p>Outside of the infirmary<p>

"Now time to go to class." Izayoi stated to himself as he turns right.

"Izayoi!" A voice called as Izayoi turns to the owner of the voice.

"Kisuke? I thought you were in your class? We're not in the same class, right?" Izayoi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No. I-I don't know. I haven't check." Kisuke said with a laugh, as Izayoi punched his face, causing him to hit the wall beside him, forming a crater behind Kisuke. The sound of Kisuke hitting the wall, didn't catch any attention or was heard by anyone, including Yoruichi who was in the infirmary.

"Ah… What is that?" Kisuke asked nursing his red cheek.

"I just use a little strength. And to answer your question, it's for your lazy habits. I wouldn't do that if I hadn't found a cause to it." Izayoi said with a smirk, to which Kisuke replied with a sigh.

"Anyway, what are you doing here?" Izayoi asked as Kisuke jumped of the crater and dusted his clothes from the debris.

"I'm just checking to see if you had got into any trouble. And probably get an audience from Yamamoto-Soutaicho." Kisuke said as a stone whizzed through his hair, nearly hitting his face, as the stone made a hole in the wall behind Kisuke.

"That old man? I'm sure he doesn't care if I damaged a fixable wall, can I? And as you can see, I'm not in trouble…" Izayoi said as Kisuke sighed in relive.

"Yet. So, you should be prepared." Izayoi said with a smirk, as he walked away from Kisuke.

"Izayoi…" Kisuke said as he slumped his shoulders again.

"Why did I deserve such a trouble friend?" He mutters as he walked away from the scene, unaware that a pair of eyes behind a pair of black spectacles had been watching their conversation.

* * *

><p>Izayoi arrived at the front door of his classroom, after walking to get to it. He casually walked inside the class, as everyone stared at him, while some glare at him for being in this noble class.<p>

"Hey, punk. This is a prestige class! You aren't in any noble clan if I remember correctly." A man said blocking his way to his assigned seat.

"Seriously? I know your nobles aren't that dumb to start trouble." Izayoi stated as two man came forward with heated glares directed at Izayoi for his offensive statement.

"What did you say, bastard?!" One of the nobles asked grabbing Izayoi by the collar, while several nobles surrounded Izayoi in a circle.

"You know, you shouldn't start a fight in class, right?" Izayoi asked with a bored look, while the noble, who was holding him, raised his fist to punch him.

"Well, I'm starting a fight right now!" The noble said as he punched Izayoi, but before he could, a hand blocked his fist from going straight to Izayoi's face.

"I would kindly break your hand if you don't let me down." Izayoi said as he gripped the noble's hand and a crack sounded from the noble's hand that was being crushed by Izayoi's own hand.

"You don't deserve to be a Shinigami, if you have an attitude like this. People with attitudes like yours are usually end up… dead." Izayoi said as the noble let go his hold on Izayoi's collar, as he look at the noble with a bored look.

"Now…" Izayoi said as he look around at the few men who were surrounding him.

"Who's next?" Izayoi asked with a grin as the other nobles charge at him with raised fists.

"Now this is a fight!" Izayoi said with a wide grin, as he punched the noble that he held by the hand, which caused him to be sent across the room, and crashed into a few seats, completely destroying the seats.

Izayoi moved his head to the left, dodging a fist from a noble that was behind him. He immediately grabbed the noble's wrist and threw his whole body to the end of the classroom, colliding with the wall and making a big crater behind the unconscious noble.

"Come on! Is that all you got?" Izayoi asked provoking the last remaining noble, who was standing in front of him.

"You'll pay for your words!" The noble said raising a fist to punch Izayoi.

"Weak." Izayoi commented as he dashed towards the noble, and instantly appear in front of his surprise face. "Lights out." Izayoi said as he punched the noble in the stomach, prompting him to propel towards a seat behind him and destroyed that said seat, in which he lay unconscious on the seat.

"Izayoi!" A voice called as Izayoi turns around to saw another one of his friends.

"Kukaku?" He asked as Kukaku marched towards him and stopped in front of him.

"What did you do this time?" Kukaku asked looking around at the wreckage of the classroom.

"Teaching them a lesson?" Izayoi asked as he look at the nobles who were unconscious. Kukaku walked towards one of the unconscious noble and grabbed him by the collar. She then shake him which caused the noble to awoken from his unconscious state.

"Bring your mates to the hospital and while you're at it, clean your dirty clothes off." Kukaku said as the noble look at Izayoi, who had a smile on his face.

"But Kukaku-sama he-" The noble was cut off by Kukaku.

"Get moving you worm!" Kukaku yelled as the man yelped in fear, and immediately he grabbed his unconscious friends and fled from the classroom.

"That wasn't fun…" Izayoi stated with a frown, as Kukaku shook her head with a smile on her face.

"You know you can't start any trouble during your first day of going to the Academy?" Kukaku asked looking at Izayoi, who was yawning.

"They started it first." Izayoi reasoned as Kukaku sighed, but then she let out a smile appear on her face.

"But you did quite a beating to them, though." Kukaku said as Izayoi smiled.

"What the hell happened here?" Yoruichi asked as she step inside the classroom and examined the wrecked classroom. Cracked walls, several destroyed tables and chairs around the room. And standing in the center of the mess was a blonde haired, who had a smile on his face.

"Yoruichi? I didn't know you were in this class." Izayoi stated as Yoruichi walked towards him and Kukaku.

"Besides that, are you a noble, Izayoi?" Yoruichi asked.

"No. Why?" Izayoi asked.

"Then, how did you-" Yoruichi was cut off by Kukaku.

"Class is about to start and you should be seated. Sensei will be pissed about this." Kukaku stated she pushed Yoruichi to her seat while Izayoi sat on his assigned seat and closed his eyes.

"Did Izayoi do this?" Yoruichi asked sitting beside Kukaku , while looking at the damage around the class.

"Yeah." Kukaku said.

"Is he that strong? And why isn't he a noble? Isn't nobles supposed to attend to this class?" Yoruichi asked as she glanced at the sleeping Izayoi.

"Well, Izayoi has a special gift. And I heard that Yamamoto himself was the one who let him in the noble class." Shukaku said as Yoruichi raised an eyebrow.

"Anyway, did you know Izayoi? He seems to know you." Kukaku asked as Yoruichi look at her.

"We bumped into each other in the hallways. " Yoruichi said.

"And he escorted me to the infirmary after my leg got hurt." She stated as Kukaku smiled a devious smirk.

"Really? What did you do? Intimate love?" She teased as Yoruichi blushed crimson.

"No! What makes you think that!? We just met!" Yoruichi said as she immediately closed her mouth, not to wake Izayoi up, to which Kukaku noticed.

"You care about him. Judging by how you don't want him to wake up to your loud voice." Kukaku teased as Yoruichi blushed and glares at her childhood friend.

"Okay, okay. I'll stop teasing." Kukaku said raising her hands up in defeat, while laughing.

"Stop laughing!" Yoruichi said.

"Well, it's too cute not to laugh. It's cute that you care about him like that, okay? And I can't stop laughing because of that." Kukaku stated as she slowly stop laughing.

"What happened here?!" The teacher asked in shock, seeing his class in destruction.

"That guy did this!" A man said as he points his finger at the now awaken Izayoi.

"Who are you, young man?" The teacher said as he narrows his eyes at Izayoi.

"Sakamaki Izayoi." Izayoi said with a smile, as the teacher's eyes widen.

_"So he's the kid that Yamamoto-Soutaicho talked about."_ The teacher thought looking at the smiling Izayoi.

"Well, you're forgiven, Sakamaki-san. But don't make this a daily thing, understood?" The teacher exclaimed as Izayoi nodded, while everyone look at Izayoi with shocked look, shock that he was forgiven despite that he caused all of the destruction of the classroom.

* * *

><p>After an hour of boring lecture…<p>

Alright, students! I'm your Kido instructor and I hope you all have learned the basics of Kido and their chants! If either one of you has forgotten the chant, the basic or having the spell blow up in your face, then I have the power to let you have detention. Understood?"

HAI!"

Excellent. Now line and wait for your turn to demonstrate your skills to me!"

"Huh…" Izayoi yawns as he stood at the back of the queue with Yoruichi next to him. The Shihoin Heir never fidgeted nervously in front of others. She was the future head of the clan, the future pride and honour of Soul Society. She is also the future successor of her father's status as the captain of the second division. Somehow, standing next to the laid back blonde haired man, she couldn't help but be flustered.

"Izayoi, didn'y you have enough sleep?" Yoruichi asked noticing that Izayoi always yawns since she enters the classroom earlier.

"Hmm?" Izayoi turn his head to look at her. "Yeah. Someone woke me up and told me to go the Academy. Or not I'll get expelled." Izayoi said with a sigh as Yoruichi giggle.

"Well, I hope you're not boring coming to this Academy." Yoruichi said as Izayoi look at her.

"No, I'm not. Because meeting the Shihoin Princess makes me want to stay in this Academy." Izayoi stated with a sly smile, as Yoruichi blushed at his words.

"It's your turn, Shihoin." The instructor called out.

"Huh? A-Alright!" Yoruichi said as she step up beside the instructor.

"Now, perform the Shakkaho." The instructor said.

Yoruichi step forward and raises both of her hands.

_"Here goes nothing!"_ Yoruichi thought, knowing that she wasn't good at Kido.

"Ye lord, Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man, Inferno and pandemonium. The sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Wave of destruction, number thirty-one! Shakkaho!

A blinding red light flashes on both of Yoruichi's palms and seconds later, a blast of crimson flames burst to life; soaring towards her target and destroyed the target into smoking crisp.

"I did it!" Yoruichi jumped in joy and froze when someone put a hand on her shoulder.

"Good job, Yoruichi." Izayoi said with a smile, as Yoruchi look at him.

"Thanks." She said.

"But I'm next. So will you stand aside?" Izayoi stated as Yoruichi as she retreated behind him.

"Oh, and Yoruichi?" Izayoi said as Yoruichi look at him confusedly.

"Brace yourself." He advised as Izayoi look at the five target in front of him.

"Shakkaho!" Izayoi said as a blinding red and white light flashes on his palm, and suddenly a blast of crimson white flames burst to life, as it soared towards the target.

And then, "BOOOOM!" The five target was destroyed along with a quarter of the land, at which the five target were on only.

"I pass, right?" Izayoi asked the instructor who was eyed wide at the loss of land.

"Y-Yeah! Y-You pass!" The instructor said as Izayoi look at Yoruichi and smiled, to which she blushed.

_"How can he shoot that kind of Shakkaho? And the color… Isn't it supposed to be red than white? Sakamaki Izayoi… Who are you?_

* * *

><p>The students then went to their next class.<p>

"Hey, kids! Welcome to your first class of Shunpo. I'm your instructor for this year's first year Hoho class. Now, instead of sitting in a circle, how about we just skip it to the testing test?

"HAI!"

""I have already set up today's course. I hope to see every single one of your flash steps skills. The task is simple; all you need to do is to perform only a single flash step! I wish to inspect all of your skills in order for me to determine who's capable and who's not. Don't try cheating cause you guys will be wearing a special strap made by the academy to calculate both distance travelled and the amount of steps taken. If you couldn't perform it, please raise your hand and I'll give you guidance. For those who knew the basic of flash steps, please line up one by one and wait for your turn to showcase your skills."

Half the class stood and the rest remained seated on the grass. Those who stood had gone to the instructor and took a black strap.

After collecting the strap, they tied it around their feet and proceeded to stand in a line. Strangely, Yoruichi and Izayoi were the last one in the queue, again.

"Are we always last?" Izayoi asked with a raised eyebrow looking at the queue in front of him. Izayoi then turns Yoruichi, who had a smile on her face.

"I heard the Shihoin Clan was famous for their Shunpo." Izayoi commented as Yoruichi look at him.

"Yeah. The Shihoin Clan is famed for our mastery over Shunpo. So, I won't lose to you this time, Izayoi-kun." Yoruichi said with a smile, but then she realizes of what she called the blonde, she blushed.

"Izayoi-kun? I don't think you have a crush on me right, Yoruichi?" Izayoi asked with a sly smirk, as Yoruichi look down, trying to hide her blush from Izayoi.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said.

"Really? Okay, then. If that's how you want it, how about a challenge?" Izayoi asked as Yoruichi look up at him.

"If I win in this Shunpo test, we'll go on a date. How about that?" Izayoi asked with a smirk, as Yoruichi's eyes widen and she blushed furiously at his offer of making her go on a date with him.

"If I win, what do I get in return?" Yoruichi asked as Izayoi shrug.

"I don't know. Whatever you can think of. But are you taking the challenge?" Izayoi asked as Yoruichi thinks it over a while, and then she look at Izayoi with a smirk.

"I'll accept your challenge." Yoruichi said as Izayoi return her smirk with his own.

"Okay. But have you think of what you want for the challenge?" Izayoi asked.

"Yeah. But I'm not telling until I win." Yoruichi said with a feral smirk.

"Okay, Yoruichi-Hime." Izayoi said looking at Yoruichi with a smirk.

"Shihoin!" The instructor called.

"Good luck then, Yoruichi." Izayoi bid as Yoruichi nodded and stepped forward and braced herself in a readied stance. When the instructor blew his whistle, Yoruichi channelled all of her reiatsu into her feet and darted across the plain field in a sonic blur. Notified that only a single flash step was permitted, she came to a complete halt after she made her a step and spun around to check how far had she ran.

"Wow! Fifty-metres! I broke my old record! The highest in our class is only twenty metres and that's Kukaku. The rests are hopeless. So much for a prestige class." Yoruichi smirked and performed a shunpo back to her original post.

"Impressive." Izayoi said as Yoruichi flashed a feral smirk at him.

"Beat that, Izayoi-kun." Yoruichi stated.

"I will." Izayoi exclaimed as he step forward to the takeoff spot.

"On your mark!"

Izayoi look in front of him.

"Get set!"

Izayoi smirked.

"Go!"

As soon as the instructor, Izayoi instantly vanished from his spot. Everybody grew silent and tried desperately to search for the blonde. Suddenly, a stone hit the ground near the instructor, as everyone look at direction of where the stone was thrown. One of the students threw a hand over his eyes and narrowed his sight, only to see a distant figure waving at the group.

"H-Hey guys, look!" The student pointed at the waving figure's direction. The instructor took out a binocular and trailed after the pointed direction. When he spot the blonde figure and calculated the distance travelled, he dropped the binocular in shock.

"I-Impossible! A hundred and ten meters? He just broke the academy's historical record!"

Everybody gasped.

Yoruichi held her mouth in shock at Izayoi distance with a single step Shunpo.

"Sensei! T-That guy must have cheated!"

The instructor grabbed his device, rubbed his eyes and studied the gadget's meter. "That's not possible; the strap has only detected a step!"

Izayoi then shunpo back as everyone greeted him with shock and surprise looks. Izayoi spotted Yoruichi, as he walked over to her. He stopped in front of her, as he look down at her shock face.

"I win." Izayoi said as he held Yoruichi's chin with his right hand. He leans closer to Yoruichi's face, who was blushing furiously at the close contact.

"You're mine, Yoruichi-Hime." Izayoi said huskily over her ear, as a chill went up over Yoruichi's spine, as she listened to Izayoi's words.

"Don't forget our challenge." Izayoi said as he peck Yoruichi's cheek, causing her to have a full blown blush, as her whole face glowed red.

Suddenly, a Shinigami wearing a black haori, appear in front of Izayoi and Yoruichi after using Shunpo to get here.

"Izayoi-sama, Yamamoto-Sotaichou had summon you to his headquarters." The Shinigami said as Izayoi raised an eyebrow at the sudden summoning, but he knows that if the old man summon him in this way, he could tell that it was important.

"Sorry, Yoruichi. I got some stuff to do with the old man." Izayoi said with a smile directed at Yoruichi.

"Don't worry. I can tell that it is important." Yoruichi stated as Izayoi smiled at her then turns his attention to the Shinigami, "Let's go." He said as the Shinigami nodded to his command, and the two disappeared with a shunpo.

"Why did Izayoi left?" Kukaku asked walking over to Yoruichi, who look at her.

"He is being summoned by Yamamoto-Soutaicho." She said as Kukaku nodded in understanding.

"Must be important." She said as Yoruichi nodded.

"Anyway, I saw that Izayoi kissed you on the cheek. Can you tell me some details on how that could happen?" Kukaku asked with a sly grin, as Yoruichi's face glowed red.

"Shut up! It's nothing!"

* * *

><p>So, this appears to be the end. If you want review on it, just leave it on the review bow below. And tell me what you think about the Fanfic. If that isn't enough, favorite it and follow my Fanfic.<p>

Behind the Scene

"Izayoi-kun, what have you done?" Asuka

"May I ask, what have I done, ojousama?" Izayoi asked with a smile.

"I already read this Fanfic, but then I noticed that it was suddenly deleted. Did you do this?" Asuka

"That was a mistake. This fanfic was supposed to be in my account. But a friend of mine purposely published it in his account.

"And why did that happen? Why don't you published it yourself?" Asuka asked with her hands on her hips.

"It's not my fault. He told me that he accidentally published it. So, I told him to return the story. So, after hours of boring and not punching him in the face for making a decision, He deleted his story and he return it to me. - Izayoi

"Did you punch him? - Asuka

"I wanted to punch him for taking hours of my time to wait for me. - Izayoi

"But I don't want to wake up the neighbors. So, I just wait until he deleted it. - Izayoi

"You sure you don't punch him? - Asuka said with a raised eyebrow.

"After he deleted it, I might have punch him a little. - Izayoi said with a smirk

"A little, you say? - Asuka

"What? He stolen my work. It took me hours to finish that story, you know?- Izayoi

"Okay. I can relate to that. It took efforts for you to finish it, and for that I'll give you a reward. - Asuka

"A reward kiss, I'd say? - Izayoi asked with a sly smile.

"Maybe... But you have find out tomorrow. - Asuka said with a teasing smile.

"Whatever you say, ojousama. I might take it too far after we kiss... - Izayoi smirk

"Izayoi-kun! There are viewers here. You shouldn't say things like that. - Asuka said with a blush.

"What? They read M rated fanfics before. Anyway, we're married. So they don't won't mind if we say things like that. -

"Baka, Izayoi-kun! - A flustered Asuka walked over to their room and locked the door.

"Well, see you viewers later... - Izayoi said looking at the door with a smile.

From Izayoi and Asuka:

We would like you to stay tuned for the next chapter, alright?


End file.
